


Polyshipping

by planetundersiege



Series: JadeRoxy Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cherub/human, Cuddling, Cute, Earth C, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, JadeRoxyweek, Lesbians, Love, OT3, Oneshot, Polyshipping, Post SBURB, Romance, Ship, Short Story, Spooning, alarm clock, bed, cherub, relationship, sleeping, they are so pURE, they’re cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: JadeRoxy week day 3: Polyshipping.What is better than two human girls in love? Two humans and a cherub in love.





	Polyshipping

A sunny morning on Earth C, birds were singing and flowers were blooming, as an alarm clock was ringing in a house. The three residents of the house were all groaning unpleasantly as the sound had interrupted their sleep. Why was the clock even ringing? Ugh.

Jade’s ears were pointed backwards in surprise, and she clawed the bedsheets accidentally as she let out another groan. She would have to buy new sheets, her claws were still a bit sharper than what she was used too.

“We have the day off, who forgot to turn the alarm off?”, she asked as she turned her head to the side and let out a bark, seeing the two other women she was sharing her warm and cozy bed with. One was tall and blonde, and the other was short with green skin. Those two were Roxy and Calliope, Jade’s girlfriend. Her two awesome, wonderful and cuddly girlfriends who made her feel lighter than air and butterflies spin. She checked and, no she wasn’t floating out of bed this time.

Calliope hissed at the sound, the alarm was still running, so she raised one arm and hit the clock. It still rang, so she took it on her hand and threw it into the wall, making a hole in it. But it stopped ringing so, good thing right. She held her hand up in a small victory pose for a second before quickly letting it fall back to the soft bed. Yes the bed was soft, so soft. She hoped she would fall asleep again soon, curled up against her two human girlfriends, their warm skin making everything feel so warm. But back to the subject of this story.

Who forgot to turn the alarm clock off?

“It wasn’t me”, she began, yawning at every word, clearly tired, “I went to bed earlier than you too, you two had some God tier meeting to attend. The ones who go to bed last is the one who should turn it off”.

Jade looked over at Roxy, who looked tired, yet confused. One of her girlfriends had been asleep, and the other denied doing it, but she herself was sure she hadn’t. It then clicked, Roxy jumped up in bed, surprising both Jade and Calliope. Jade even began to float lightly in surprise. Yes she often floated in surprise.

”We’re all to blame!”, she screech. “Jadey and Callie! All of us went to bed without fixing the alarm”.

Jade groaned again, tired look on her face, you could see how tired she was when you looked into her light green eyes.

“Damn we’re all so stupid. So damn stupid”, she said, and Calliope laughed at her.

“I think it’s cute, we were all so tired so we thought someone else would turn it off”.

Roxy smiled and gave Calliope a quick peck on the cheek.

“You’re cute Callie, and so are you Jadey”, she said as she pecked Jade too. “But it may be cute, but the clock ruined our beauty sleep no matter what. We better get another one or something, something that won’t wake up all the neighborhood and scare us half to death”.

Yeah, but that could wait until later. The creators deserved some rest, because damn you alarm clock.

All of them yawned in unison, and Roxy took one hand and scratched the back of her hair.

“So, now that we’re all awake, wanna spoon and try to go back to sleep?”, Jade asked and she immediately got a response.

“Dibs to be little spoon!”.

“No I’m gonna be little spoon!”.

Sigh.

Good thing these three loved each other, or else there would be worldwide cause for sure.


End file.
